Shirabuchi
Shirabuchi '(白斑, lit. ''"White Spot"), is the longest standing, major sovereign country in the Kōkatsu Rikuchi continent. The country is also nicknamed the Land of Wind - the title being based on how prominently the kingdom produces shinobi possessing the wind-elemental nature type, as well as it's frequent sandstorms. '''Geography 'Climate' The country is covered in expansive sheets of sand that drape over the land in almost all locations. The biome is primarily a tundra, receiving very little annual rainfall. While not being the recipient of much rain, the country is fortunate enough to possess plentiful reservoirs of water. The first form is due to it's bordering of the land of rivers, allowing sweeping rivers to run through the country and into the seas. The second are through a bastion of water stored underneath the ground. The bulk of it's underwater resource spawns from the oceanic currents just below, where waters flow through cracks and caverns below the surface. The flowing currents are purified by Shiodzuke Stones that absorb the saltine nutrients along the way, making it typically safe for consumption when reached. Despite being a plentiful commodity, not all civilizations are fortunate enough to possess the necessary equipment and economic prowess to core into the crust to extract the water that lays underneath. 'Resources' 'Plants' * Plant life is sparse compared to other areas on the continent. * There are various, man-eating plants here as well that feast on raw meat. * Plants here are uniquely able to extract water from deep under ground, or to store the little water that they come in contact with. * Shrubs and dried tree barks erect out of the ground in certain areas, typically closer to oasis and so forth. 'Aquatic' * As a desert, water isn't exactly plentiful. But there are rivers that stretch from different seas, allowing aquatic life forms that can endure the heat to pass through. * In addition, a handful of sea life exist within the underwater bastion below. * Still isn't a prime destination for super rare, aquatic creatures. 'Beasts' * The bulk of the Wind Country's animal life are carnivorous. In addition to man-eating plants, the desert-dominant climate is home to a bevy of vultures that roam the skies in search of prey. Monsters below are expertly able to hide in plain sight, stalking other mammals to feast on. Many have the inherit ability to tunnel into the ground, or lurk in caverns to help their capacity to catch prey. * The beasts here tend to be rich in nutrients and serve as a healthy part of most people's diets. * Some are captured and raised as livestock. 'Minerals' * The most important export of the country are from excavating the country's mantle in search of ores. * The wind country houses some of the most pressurized and condensed ores and minerals - making them useful for refinement and smelting out impurities. * With its wide abundance of mineral goods, it can engage in commerce with its allies. * In addition to ores, as a place surrounded in constantly moving sand and wind, it also houses plenty of fossilized bones of ancient beasts of the past. * Also contains buried tombs, and other forms of antiquity, making the country a hotspot for archaeologists, and other scholars relating to the study of ancient socities. The diversity of the vegetation here pales in comparison to the other areas of the continent. While not devoid of plant-life, plants are more sparsely scattered across this country than any other area on the continent. At the surface, only the most heat-resistant, and least water dependent vegetation linger. The plants typically find means of storing excess quantities of water, or are somehow able to extract liquid from the underground. While not in high quantities, many exotic desert flora masquerade in the region, hidden in many crevices and caves. * Has plenty of monster life. ** Most monsters are carnivorous. Even the sentient plants are. * Has plenty of mineral goods and resources. 'Government' Shirabuchi's government is managed under a constitutional monarchy - headed by the leader of the Miyamoto dynasty. The power of the royal family is kept in check primarily by the law-binding constitution, as well as the council of elders; the former of which are selected bi-annual democratic process. As a joint leadership, the Wind Country's bureaucracy holds many responsibilities, such as processing national funds, dictating military actions or declaration of war, or passing new laws. 'Feudal Lord' The Daimyo serves as the Feudal Lord over the Shirabuchi. As a member of a monarch, the Feudal Lord can only be chosen from a member of the royal bloodline of the Miyamoto clan. The Shirabuchi Daimyo possessesly uniquely significant political power when compared to its neighboring counterparts. The constitutionally granted powers are as followed: Feudal Lord Powers * Presupposing that a criminal offense is deemed Class 3 or less, a Feudal Lord can freely pardon all charges as seen fit. **This power is limited for use to only once per week, meaning the Feudal Lord can only pardon four individuals per month without opposition - and assuming the infractions aren't too grand. **If a criminal offense is above Class 3, the motion can be raised to the council, where a vote will be had. In the event of a tie, favor swings towards the Daimyo. *The Feudal Lord is able to personally select or assign shinobi to the Royal Guards. *The Feudal Lord may also grant any individual they wish access to classified scrolls, from which they can learn from a codex of the country's most forbidden or sought out techniques. **This motion can be blocked with an 70% vote of disapproval on behalf of the Council. *The Daimyo may pass a Royal Decree in times of emergency or crisis. A Royal Decree grants them the ability to assort excess money from the country's coffer to fund military or humanatarian acts. It also grants them the ability to weaponize and militarize the entire country if need be. *The Feudal Lord must pass a Royal Assent to approve any legislature that has pass through the public and/or the Council. **This motion can be superceded if a law holds a super majority. **The opposite of a Royal Assent is a Royal Dissent, meant to deny a vote or passing that is against the will of the Feudal Lord. **In the case of denial, the Council can force a general election, of which a major majority must be acquired to push the law through. *The Feudal Lord is bound to the title of lordship by blood. His or her birthrate remains with them indefinitely, lest in the case of treason to the country. As such, only then will the next in line of the Miyamoto clan be admitted to take rule. Locations Sunagakure *One of the main city states. One of the largest areas in the country with single highest count of military troops *Will be where character spawns in-game. Tawaranai Manor *Daimyo's city. Capital of the country *Most protected area in the country *'Tawaranai Castle' **Where most of the business occurs. Where the Feudal Lord dwells. **Royal Shinobi of the Royal GUards are stationed here. Name Mining Site *An extensive network of mines that sweeps throughout the northeast of country. Desolate Desert *A region just off the main pathway. Possesses dangerous monsters.